Eryk Wojda
Oliwia Wodja: "I'll thank you to leave your brothers alone." :Eryk: "You didn't say anything about my sisters." :— Eryk trying his mother Oliwia's patience Eryk Alfons Wojda is a half-blood wizard, the eldest child of Grzegorz Wojda and Oliwia Wojda (née Dunin). His godfather is Roman Zabek, his father's brother-in-law. Eryk has four siblings, two sisters; Edyta Izabela, and Ewelina Genowefa, and two younger brothers; Filip Rafal, and Gabriel Henryk. Eryk was named in honor of his maternal grandfather Eryk Dunin, and his paternal grandfather Alfons Wojda. He began attending Durmstrang Institute in 2022 and was Sorted into Atticus House. Biography Early childhood Eryk Alfons Wojda was born in 2011, to Grzegorz and Oliwia, he is the eldest child of five. He has four younger siblings, two sisters; Edyta Izabela, and Ewelina Genowefa, and two younger brothers; Filip Rafal and Gabriel Henryk. He is ten minutes older than Edyta, thirteen minutes older than Ewelina, two years older than Filip, and four years older than Gabriel. In 2021, Eryk along with his sisters Edyta and Ewelina they watched their father play for the Polish National Quidditch team. They grew up around the sport, the spent their early youth watching their father play. All three received toy brooms on their sixth birthday. Eryk claims he remembers the first time he heard the sound of the bat hitting a bludger. His mother knows this to be impossible because he would have been an infant. His first sign of magic was noticed by family members when he was seven. Eryk and his friend Tytus were playing a game; Stuck in the mud, as they had done many times before. Tytus tagged Eryk just before he was to leave, headed back home. Eryk became unreasonably angry not wanting to be "it" until he could tag Tytus again. He stared daggers at Tytus until the muggle boy stopped moving, his legs seemingly locked together. Eryk's eyes were wide as he ran toward him gleefully. He tagged Tytus back smirking mischievously, he waved goodbye to his friend and strolled back to his house. Sixty-seven minutes later Tytus was shouting for help, still standing in the same place where Eryk had tagged him. Edyta and Ewelina had been pointing and laughing at him for at least an hour before getting help. Eryk's father Grzegorz quickly realized what happened, he performed a few necessary spells releasing Tytus then sending the boy on his way. After his display he was going to get a long lecture. He sat with his father for hours learning what it meant to their family to have magic. Eryk learned that through his father, he and his siblings were descended from a long line of wizards, the magical trait seemed to run strongest patrilineally. There were more witches who married into the family than were witches born into it. He was proud to say the least, but he still didn't understand why. If magic was so important to their family why did they live in secret? Without going into too much detail, and giving too much of the dark Wojda family history Grzegorz explained that some of their ancestors had done some bad things. They were unwelcome in parts of the wizarding world, and it caused the rest of the family to leave their homes in Poland for their own safety. Durmstrang Years (2022-2029) Eryk began attending the Durmstrang Institute on September 1st, 2022, where he was Sorted into Hveðrungr hus. He was followed by his sisters Edyta and Ewelina. He thought he would need to protect them from Durmstrang boys. He was wrong, the Durmstrang boys needed protection from the Wojda sisters. During his seventh. and final year he attended Hogwarts with the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons participating in the 2028-2029 Triwizard Tournament. Physical description Eryk_Wojda-1.jpg Eryk_Wojda-2.png Eryk is a good-looking male of above average height. Much like his father he has fair hair that takes on color quite well. He has pale skin, and he has light blue-grey eyes. Eryk has perfect teeth, gleamingly white, and absurdly even. He has a pointy nose, thin lips, and a comically crooked smile. Eryk wears a nice pair of spectacles despite not needing them, and he has a distinctive laugh. Personality and traits Eryk has a dark side that was inherited from his father's side of the family. He can be malicious, and cruel. Eryk often finds it amusing to see people in pain whether or not he was the cause of it. He is not entirely evil, there is good in him, and there are days when he is more Dunin than Wojda. Eryk is an athlete, a competitor, he wants to be the fastest and the strongest. He is willing to play fair, and be a good sport to prove who is truly better, but he is not above playing dirty to be certain he comes out on top. Magical abilities and skills *Transfiguration: Transformation Spells, Switching, Conjuration, Vanishment *Dark Arts: Dark charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Protective Spells, Necromancy *Quidditch *Apparition Possessions *Wand: Eryk wand is made from Alder, an unyielding wood, unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. His wand's core is made from Lobalug venom sac this wandcore was used many centuries earlier. *Owl: Ania Grey Owl *Broom *Watch Relationships Family Wojda family :"Grinning wickedly before unleashing a burst of speed the fair-haired boy looked back at his brothers and sisters trailing miserably behind him." :— Eryk exerting his dominance over his younger siblings. Eryk is close with his father, and a little distant from his mother. She has made numerous attempts at "outing" him, which he does not like, forever claiming that he is gay. He has stated numerous time he will come out of the closet when he wants to, not because she dragged him out of it. He is admittedly closer to his younger sisters than his younger brothers. Eryk, and his sisters are triplets, it was expected that they would be close. He does have a strong bond with his brothers as well who get their competitive edge from their elder brother. Etymology *Eryk: Male given name, cognate to English Eric. From Old Norse Eirríkr, Eiríkr, from ei ‎(“always, eternal”), or from Proto-Germanic *aizarīkijaz, from *aizō ‎(“honor”), less likely from einn ‎(“sole, alone”) + ríkr ‎(“ruler”), from Proto-Germanic *rīkijaz ‎(“king”) (cognate to Latin rēx and Gaulish rīx). *Alfons: Male given name, an equivalent of Alfonso. From Gothic, possibly ���������� ‎(aþals, “noble”) (related to Old High German adal) + �������� ‎(funs, “ready”). *Wojda: Variant of Wojewódka. Derived from Polish wojewóda "voivode" ("war-leader" or "war-lord"). Category:Half-blood